More Than That
by jaree09
Summary: In my world Mel and Joe are angsty. Inspired by quotes from the office.
1. Bad Day

So I kinda of thought the way Melissa and Joey got together wasn't super romantic, not like, let's say Jim and Pam from The Office. I didn't like them being drunk the first time they slept together and Mel pretending to be someone else. I felt like they have so much chemistry, that should have happened on its own. Anyway, started thinking about putting Mel and Joe and some of my favorite Jim and Pam situations and it kind of wrote itself. Extra points in you can tell me the quote and the episode that I borrowed from.

I don't own Melissa and Joey or The Office. Just having some fun.

Bad Day

Joe Longo was having a bad day. The stupid thunderstorm, made the stupid electricity flash during the stupid night which is why he over slept. Rushing the kids and Mel downstairs and rushing breakfast, he burned his stupid hand. Driving too fast in the stupid rain, he got pulled over. And because he'd been rushing; he left his wallet on the stupid kitchen counter. DAMN IT!

There are some days he swore his life just cannot suck more. Where is the person he once was? His suits. Being the boss. Getting to use his freaking brain! Speaking with other adults that spoke his language of stocks and bonds and hedge funds and risks. There are days he just misses it terribly. His soul just feels unused and hollow.

With a face rub, he pushes the door into the kitchen. There, next to his stupid wallet, he sees it. A lunch box. Mel's.

And just like that, like a dam bursting on a desert, his soul is overflowing. He is smiling and he doesn't even know it. Guess he would just have to take this to her. Now. Guess he'd just have to see before dinner time. Bummer.

He opened the door to her office. Her hair was down and she's wearing some tight little number, and her cleavage, sweet Jesus, he can barely tear his eyes away, and she's struggling with some plastic sandwich thingy she's gotten from the vending machine. "Burke, what the hell are you doing? That is molded!"

"Oh my God Longo, you just saved my life!" She ran and through her arms around him dramatically! And he knows she's kidding and making a joke, but her sexy body squeezed into his and his body is about to respond in a not so kidding way. "You brought my lunch! Thank you thank you thank you!" she squalled, before yanking the lunch box out of his hands. "I was so hungry! I almost just ate the plastic instead of the sandwich. Oh my God I love your lasagna!" She had two bites down before she'd even finished the sentence. He laughed, really laughed. God he loved how she could do that to him. Even when they argued, he'd never met anyone who was as quick witted, and who kept him on his toes like Mel Burke.

And then she started, "Mmmmming." And here is the thing, if he couldn't have her in his bed making those moaning noises, then the next best thing was having her moaning over _his_ food that _he_ had cooked for _her_. He'd just have to stand there and listen to it for her entire lunch time. Again. Bummer.

Then the door opened , "Hey honey want to go to lunch?" Austin asked. Of course her boyfriend would pop in when Joey was here. Her gorgeous, tall stupid boyfriend whose athletic body occupied the entire doorframe.

"Sorry, Austin. Joey brought me some of his lasagna, do you want some?"

"Sure, if you don't mind." He didn't even acknowledge Joey was in the room, but quickly made his way to his girl friend's side.

"I only have one fork we can," she wiggled her eyebrows at him "…share."

"Ewww."

Boom! _Just like that I'm reminded I'm just the hired help_. And just like that, the bad day was back.

The weather just would not let up. And after picking up the kids and doing the daily teenage drama, the home work thing, and reinjuring his burned hand while cooking dinner, arguing with the kids about getting to bed on time because they wanted to stay up to talk to Mel when she got home. He was pissed she was so late too. He'd just had it! He was done. They should be half way through their first glass of red wine and fighting about something stupid.

He peeked out the back yard. The sheets of rain continued. They wouldn't be hangout out there tonight anyway. Damn it.

He heard her car door slam. 10:30? Really? No call or anything? He poured a glass of red waiting for the front door. And the second he saw her face, he just couldn't be mad. She'd had a hard day too. He made it a double and handed it to her. "Backyard is rained out, how about a chick-flick on the couch?"

"Ugh, yes. That's perfect. I'm changing first."

And when she came down, no make up, in her favorite yoga pants, and an old shirt of his…God! He knows they are not a real couple, but times like these…he just wants to pretend this is real. Because at time like this, it _**feels**_ real.

And then she tells him about her crappy day at work. He tells her about his. She looks at the burn on his hand and goes and gets medicine for it. As she is rubbing the lotion on his hand she says, "Austin and I had a big fight. He doesn't want kids, Joe."

This is where being her "best friend" and being "into her" kind of sucks. As a friend he knows this information rocks her to her center. Austin is perfect or Austin _was_ perfect for her. This could be a deal breaker for her. And he hates that she is hurting.

But the "douche-bag-that-is-really-into-her" wants to celebrate, scream, and beat his chest like some kind of crazy gorilla mating call.

But he doesn't. Instead he tells her that Austin is a freaking idiot. And they finish watching When Harry Met Sally. Or he does at least. He looks over and Mel has nodded off using his shoulder as her pillow.

He cannot stop smelling her hair.

He cannot stop watching her sleep.

He cannot stop smiling.

"Not a bad day," he whispers.

Author's Notes-

So, I know no one is ever in to Mel and Joey any more, scared I'm going to write this and no one is going to read it. And there is more coming…so if you do read it, please leave me a little note : )


	2. Chapter 2 Never Ever Give UP

Chapter 2

Never Ever Give Up

Mel could pick a venue that was for sure. The back patio of the Italian restaurant was bricked in Tuscan rock, and the night sky was lit up by little white twinkle lights. It even boasted a small vineyard, that some of the reporters and politicians were meandering around, with wine in hand.

"As your city council member, my job is to solve to problems, and to act as a liaison between the city and the general public. I conduct daily affairs, but also with the future development of the city." Mel was saying. She needed to get this guy to trust her. She'd try to bond with him all night if she had to. She knew sometimes she appeared laid back about her job, but truth was Mel was passionate for state government. And maybe that made her a bit of a nerd, but she loved her job. She loved that she represented others voices. And she didn't that that for granted. "Look, Mr. Fisher, I will work for every person in this city, including you. What is important to you is important to me."

She'd been out her so long; she was sweating down her lower back and between her breasts (bra sweat…gross). As she listened to him, her mind started to wonder… _If Joey was here, he'd laugh at the bra sweat joke_. There was ping down deep in her stomach, which happened when she thought of Joey. _Completely natural,_ she told herself. _They were a boy and a girl. It's just science._

But, sometimes, like now, she wondered what it would be like to just have wild hot steamy sex, right on his kitchen counter. Just to get rid of the crazy sexual tension they had. Just get it over with. Then they'd be passed it. It would be out of their systems. They could go back to being normal.

Mr. Fisher has said something and was waiting for a response. She laughed and hoped that he'd made a joke. _Oh thank God that worked!_

She started to move on to the next group of people, when she felt the hairs on her arms stand up. Her eyes lifted up up, up, SNAP. She held his gaze, for what feels like forever. Her knees got weak, and she swears she just felt her uterus contract. ( _I didn't know you could do that, stupid uterus_!) _It's just physical_ she reminded herself. _Just play it smooth._ She smiled at him and rolled her eyes.

Then she headed over to Austin. She really did loved love him. But when she touched him, no sparks _. We will develop it._ And being the Queen of Denial, she continued to ignore the fact that the chemistry between Joey and her, was completely missing with her boyfriend.

Also labeled under THINGS I WON'T THINK ABOUT was this:

Maybe the love she felt for Austin as her best friend, was confusing her in this relationship.

Maybe she _should_ feel more.

And maybe…just maybe… she should consider the difference between loving somebody, and being _in_ love with somebody.

But Mel Burke did not do the "honesty thing" with herself. _It will develop it_ , she told/lied to herself. _Everything is perfect._

 _...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*_

Joey had a date. Somewhere. Last time he saw her, she had been flirting and hanging out with Russell, Mel's father. Joey could care less. He only had eyes for one person.

She was in a beautiful red dress, one of his favorite shades on her, because it made her eyes a shocking blue. Her wavy hair was down as she smiled and schmoozed the couple she was speaking to.

He always loved watching her work. She was very good at her job. And he'd never admit this to her, but it was a job he could never do. And seeing her excel in something where he had a weakness, well… he admired that about her. He didn't get to see this side of her too often. And to be a fly on the wall and watch her do her thing, it was really fun. She threw her head back and laughed exposing that long white neck…and only he knew how tired she was pretending not to be.

She had started to make her rounds again, when she caught Joey's eye. She smiled at him and gave an eye roll. He laughed. Yep, that's his Burke.

Then she walked over to Austin's side. They really did make a beautiful couple. God he hated that.

And on that note, it was time for Joe to go inside and find the bar.

 _...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*_

Mel grabbed Austin's arm. She had been talking non-stop for hours. Her mouth was dry and her feet hurt. But she kept her smile pinned on. It was good Austin was here. The female reporters always addressed the questions to her sexy boyfriend. Normally she'd redirect them, but today, she just wanted a sip of water. Which was why she was only gone for two seconds...(TWO!) and then heard Austin's answer, "Of course she's looking forward to her sister's release. I know she can't wait to be just a regular aunt again." Mel laughed and smiled the right way, but the way she cut a glance at Austin, he knew he had screwed up.

He'd misrepresented and misunderstood her relationship with her niece and nephew.

Again.

Really? That is what he thinks? Seriously?

Mel made her excuses, but the mantra was going on in her head….don't scream, don't scream, don't scream, keep smiling, keep smiling, and find a _drink_.

 _...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*_

He was on his second when Mel swooshed in stood next to Joe, and she ordered a Vodka. He sat patiently while she kicked it back.

She was standing, so close she brushed his leg with hers. His body radiated warmth, and his overall awesome manly smell. Joey in suit… ugh…it had her body rocking downstairs in way that said 'you are a man and I am a woman.' _Stop it! Snap out of it!_

"So, he told this reporter, that when Meredith gets out of prison, that I get to be just the _aunt_ again. Like this thing with the kids is, I don't know like I've had them for summer break or something. I don't think he gets it! That I'm a **parent!** And when you are a **parent** , you don't stop being a **parent**! They are not foster dogs I'm feeding a watering until someone adopts them!" She was using big arm movements to prove her point.

"I've raised these kids. I've loved them; I took care of them when they were sick. I've held them when they had nightmares. I've cried with them when they were heartbroken. **_I'm_** their support system! And I always will be! Who is Lennox going to want by her side when she graduates? Who is she going to call the night she gets engaged? Who is she going to want in the room when she has her first kid? I mean…" her tirade was slowing down.

"I don't know," She said all deflated and seemed to think deeply. "I guess sometimes I just don't get Austin." She shook her head and then tried to change the subject.

She stared into his beautiful green eyes. She should look away, but she seemed to be melting toward him. He had his scruffy five o'clock shadow going on, and her fingers ached wanting to touch it.

Was she the only one who felt the air between them sizzle?

What was she going to say? Oh yeah, "So… I hear your date was a cheerleader in high school. What's it like to date a cheerleader?"

And he had some smart ass comment almost on his tongue, but it got stuck in his throat, and he almost choked on it. He just can't do it tonight. He just can't. He can't pretend that she isn't the most beautiful woman in the entire world. He can't pretend that doesn't want to grab her hips, sit her on that bar, step between her legs, and rip her dress right over her head, and take her right here.

And he looked at her lips, and he could almost taste them. All he had to do is lean down one inch. One inch is all it would take! He'd never wanted to kiss someone so bad in his entire life.

Her nipples harden, and there is a pull, so low…oh my God, _You cannot kiss him in the middle of the bar with your boyfriend outside and_ …but my God the smell of him is intoxicating!

"Um, well. I better get back outside." He watched her retreat back out to the party. And he had no idea. Was she escaping? Or had she been waiting for him to kiss her?

Damn it, Mel!

It wasn't that she didn't get Austin, it was the opposite…

Austin just didn't get Mel!

Couldn't she see the only other person who could completely understand her complicated relationship with her sister, and parenting her niece and nephew, was Joe! He loved them and he help raised them too! And when Lennox graduated, and had her baby. Guess who else would be there? Him. Didn't she know that? How could she NOT know that!

 _Well, you never have actually_ _ **said**_ _all that._

Shit!

 _Okay new plan. Just get her, and tell her everything. Don't over think it. Just go get her. Go!_

He had never run so fast in his life. Out the door through the people and reporters. The reporters who were filming, and watching, and smiling.

Then Joe saw what they were watching and _what_ he was _interrupting_.

Austin was down on one knee, "I know this is sudden, and spur of the moment, I don't even have a ring, but you look so beautiful, and I love of you, so Mel, will you marry me?"

His blood thudding so loud in his ears, he almost didn't hear the revolting "Ahhhs," of the crowd. _Say No Mel, please please_ his silent prayer. _Please Mel. Please look at me_.

But…it was not meant to be.

 _...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*_

He needed to get back to the bar. Maybe if he drank enough he'd black out, and this horrible night would be erased from his memory.

He had no idea how long or far he'd gotten to that goal, when Russell sat down next to him. "So, I think the cheerleader went off with someone else." But Joe who hadn't even thought of her in hours dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"What a night," Joe whispered, not sure if he was talking to himself or Russell.

"He is going to make an excellent politician's husband." He leaned over and half whispered the next part. "Told me he proposed, because of all the cameras. Knew it'd keep her name and face in the news."

"That's… great." _That's horrible_.

"Well, you should be happy. Your friend got engaged."

Drunk Joe took a deep breath and began to reveal more than he ever had to anyone before. "To tell you the truth, I used to have a big thing for Mel."

"Really?" Russell looked at him shocked. "You're kidding me. You and Mel? Wow! I would have never put you together. You really hid it well. God. I usually have radar for stuff like that. You and Mel, huh?"

"Well, she's really funny. And smart. And warm and just…," he sadly shook his head. "Anyway."

"If you like her so much, don't give up." Joey looked at Russell like he'd lost his mind.

"She's engaged." God. He hated saying that sentence. It made his fucking head hurt.

"BFD! Engaged isn't married." Joey thought about arguing, but just rubbed his aching head instead.

Russell tabbed out, but not before, with his hand on Joe's shoulder, he leaned in saying quietly, "Never ever give up."

But it was too late. Anyone could see that.

 _...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*_

It seemed like hours that he sat and listened to buzz outside. Everyone congratulating the happy couple. He was going to order one more drink before he called a taxi.

His cell rang. "Yeah."

"Hey man, sorry I know it's late, but I have a friend, just started a new firm. I told him I knew you and trusted you. He's interested in you. But it's in New York. Buffalo. I know you have this job you love right now. So, I wasn't sure if you'd be interested or not. So…are you interested?"

Joe closed his eyes, and immediately his memory replayed the scene, _"Yes I'll marry you, Austin!" And then he kissed her and…_

"Yes. Yes, I want the job. Give him my number."

 _...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*_

 _...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*_

 _...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*_

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for the feedback! BTW the more feedback I get, the faster this stuff spits out. What? No it is NOT a bribe. Let's call it cause and effect : )


	3. Casino Night in Jersey Day 1

Chapter 3

Casino Night in Jersey

Day 1

At breakfast Mel was snuggled up to Austin. Joe sat breakfast in front of them and tried not to barf. He so badly wanted to scream, "I've got another job I'm starting in a week!" He had tried to find the right time to talk to Mel, but with all the talk of the wedding…he kept getting migraines. He was eating Excedirns like tic-tacs.

His cell phone rang, and he recognized his mom's picture. _Perfect timing_.

"Hey Ma, what's up? Wait, what? What happened? Oh my God. No, I'm okay. Um, I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Joe?" Mel asked.

"My Grandma died."

…*…*…*…*…*

Joey lifted the tailgate and shoved his suitcase inside. He painstakingly hung his nicest suit, trying to keep it from wrinkling, when a pink and black zebra striped suitcase plopped on top on his jacket. He looked over, "What the hell, Burke? What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you," she said just like they were going to Target.

"What? What about the kids?"

"They are going to stay here with Austin."

"Oh really? Well, in that case, we are not leaving. Ever."

"Relax. Look he's soon going to be their 'uncle' or 'whatever'. Time to see if he is ready for this ready-made family."

Bossy Mel ushered him over to the passenger side and opened the door for him. "Burke, you don't have to do this. And I can drive myself!" he protested.

 _This_ was a very bad idea. Three days with this woman he was crazy about…probably not good for his heart. In the last week he'd started putting up walls, silently getting ready to say goodbye to her forever. _This_ would not be good for saying goodbye.

"Joe," she place and hand on his chest that stopped him cold. She looked directly into his eyes and spoke softly and sincerely, "I know. I know your Dad left, and it was just your Mom and your Grandma. She helped raise you as much as you helped raise Lennox and Ryder. I know what she meant to you. You are putting on this tough guy act, but…I know. I just, I just want to be there for you. Is that okay?"

Shit she could knock down walls fast. What the hell, it was just his heart. He blinked back tears. His throat was so thick he could barely mumble the words, "Okay."

"Good." Walking over to the driver's side, "Now, I am driving at least the first few hours. I think your phone is going to be blowing up, and you can just concentrate on your family. Okay?"

He looked at her over the top of the car, "You know how I feel about your driving through, right?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know. You can do everything better than me…blah blah blah." They both smiled, and as they got in and closed their doors.

They had nine hours together. They ate, listened to music, took turns driving and sleeping, but he never did find the right time to tell her he was quitting.

…*…*…*…*…*…*…

The sun had just set when they pulled up to the modest little home where Joey had been raised. There were so many cars, they had to park two blocks down. Joey recognized most of the cars belonging to family and friends who were paying their respects. Joey stopped the car, put it in park, and then he reached down to take her hand. "I just want to say, thank you. This means, well, it means more than you know."

"Joe, you don't have to thank me. Friends are there for each other," she said giving his hand a squeeze. "Besides you've been my shoulder to lean on. Now it's time I return the favor." She smiled.

Joey knocked twice and opened the door. The house was full of family and friends offering a hand shake and a hug and 'I'm so sorry'. His mom came from the kitchen and gave a huge teary eyed to hug to Joey. "I love you, Son," she said with a little pat of his cheek. "I love you too, Ma."

Gloria hugged Mel next. "I'm so sorry for your loss." She returned the hug.

"Thank you, Melissa. Thank you for coming. Well, I hope you didn't eat, there are about 200 casseroles in there," she motioned for the kitchen.

"Yeah, that sounds good…"

"Oh, I forgot my manners let's get you unpacked first. Sorry with all of the family here, you are both are going to have to sleep in Joey's room. I hope that's okay. It's a big bed, a full. I bet you guys will manage. "

 _Great. Just fucking great_. There was no way he was going to survive the next three days he thought as the followed Mel up to his room and tried not to stare at her ass.

…*…*…*…*

It was after 11:00 when they finally said goodnight, and headed up stairs. After raiding a few closets, Joey found an air mattress and was busying setting it up next to his bed. Mel, had already gotten in her PJs, and was sitting on his bed and watched him grind his teeth.

"God damn it! This thing is not holding air. It's got multiple holes. Perfect. Just perfect." He reversed the air pump and had it start sucking the air out. He stood up and started scanning his room. He said to himself more than to Mel, "I'll just make a pallet, need a pillow and…"

"Joey," Melissa interrupted, "You are not sleeping on the floor the night before your grandmother's funeral. I'm the one who invited herself, if anyone is sleeping on the floor, it's me."

"Well, you're not sleeping on the floor…"

"Yes I am," she interrupted and sat down on the uninflated blue mattress.

"Okay, so I guess you are alright with the rat that is in the house?"

She zoomed up to Joey's bed, "I'm _not_ sleeping on that floor!" Joey laughed and stared to move toward the floor. She grabbed his forearm, "But Joey I don't want you to either. Look we are adults. We can sleep in the same bed without molesting each other." She got a small laugh out of him, but she hadn't convinced him yet. "And I'm engaged, and you don't even like me like that. If something were going to happen, it would have happened by now."

God if she only knew his real thoughts. He knew it was going to suck, but right now he was bone tired, and he really did just want a good night's sleep before the funeral tomorrow.

"Okay, fine," He turned off the light and then carefully lay down beside her. They were both on their sides so they could take up as little room as possible. As he laid his head on his pillow he could see her smiling that she'd won. "And it's not like it's the first time we've fallen asleep by each other. You fall asleep on my shoulder when we are watching movies."

"What? No I don't…"

"Yes you do!"

"Name one movie."

He held up his hand and started counting. "When Harry Met Sally, Say Anything, Last of the Mohicans…"

"…I don't remember how that one ended," she muttered.

"Because you fell asleep!" He continued, "Clueless, Games of Thrown, Downton Abbey…"

"That one is **not** my fault! It's so boring…"

They both laughed. And they were both tired. He watched her she closed her eyes. After a minute or so he said, "Hey Burke, I'm really glad you're here."

She stared at him. What was it she saw there? Vulnerability. Something Joey Longo rarely let himself feel or show.

"Me too. Joe, I'm really glad you let me come." And there it was, that ache down deep. She just shook it off, and went to sleep.

They may have fallen asleep with an invisible do not cross down the middle of the bed, but it was not how they woke up. Body against body and arms and legs a tangled mess…And doing what they did best; they complete avoided talking about it. Him because of how beautiful it felt waking up to her, and bitter sweet knowing that he'd be in a new state in a few days. Her because it was more powerful than any morning she'd shared with her fiance, and it scared the crap out of her.

…***…***…***…***


	4. Casino Night in Jersey Day 2

Chapter 4

Casino Night in Jersey

Day 2

The next day was the funeral, and Joey didn't have time to think about the night before.

As he was getting ready, everywhere he looked, he saw his Grandma. The stove where she taught him how to make the perfect sauce. Pictures she had taken right after had learned to ride a bike, it was hanging on the hall wall. The banister going down stairs, how many times had she yelled not to ride down it? Even here in his room, how many times did she put him to bed? Talk to him after his first break up? She told him to never give up on what he held in his heart. He had forgotten about that.

He fought back tears as he was tightened his tie in the mirror. There was a knock on his door. Mel stuck her head in and said softly, "Hey Joe. The limo is here."'

There was so much of the funeral he doesn't remember. Just bits and pieces. But he remembered the ride to the cemetery. Cars pulled over as the grieving family passed. Out the window of the limo he sees a construction worker take of his hard hat and place it on his heart.

Joe just lost it.

…***…***…***…***…***…

"It took us about 9 hours."

"What mileage did you get on the highway?"

"Umm…I don't know..." Poor Mel had gotten stuck talking to his crazy cousin's husband. Joey came over and saved her. "So, how are you related to that guy?"

"I don't remember," they both laughed. And it felt good to laugh after how sad the afternoon had been.

"Let's get out of here," he grabbed her hand and headed back to the limo.

…***…***…***…***…

"It's 7 card draw, dues wild. Ante up." Everybody at the table put in their pennies. "Winner's take the pot, looser take a shot!"

"Your sister obviously doesn't know how much tequila I can drink," everyone at the table laughed.

After a while her pile and Joe's were the same size, and everyone else was gone. His nephew, the dealer, asked if she wanted another card. She sweetly shook her head no, did her favorite hair toss thing, and never took her eyes off of Joe.

"Yeah, right."

"Yeah, right what?" she asked sweetly.

"What was this?" He rolled his eyes and mimicking her hair toss.

"What?" She laughed, "I have a very good hand. And I will take you all in."

She shoved all of her pennies into the pile.

"Wow. I think you are bluffing."

She lifted her hand up, smiling and flirting so easily. The tequila had kicked in and she was tipsy, he could tell. "Only one way to find out," she teasingly egged him on.

Without breaking eye contact, he took all of his pennies and pushed it to hers. She was absolutely beaming. It was contagious. She was too damn cute. And yes he could read her like a book.

Mel could hardly contain herself , "Straight!" she grinned proudly.

Joey conceded, flipped over three 9s. "Miss Melissa Burke everyone!" and he pretending to bow down to her.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She grabbed the pennies and started rubbing them on her neck. "Look Longo, I'm bathing in your money!"

"Since you pay his salary, isn't it technically _your_ money? Well until next week, huh?" his nephew laughed. And since his nephew was always making jokes, it didn't even register to Mel what he had meant.

Mel just laughed it off. "I'm going outside. It's hot in here."

Joe shot his nephew a drop dead look. "Dude! Shut up."

"How have you not told her about your new job Uncle Joe?"

"I will tell her. Tonight."

"Sure you will."

"Fine I will!" Joey started to push back from the table, and as he did his nephew quickly grabbed the two cards that he hadn't turned over. He shook his head, "That is what I thought," and tossed the two aces at his uncle.

"She's outside."

Joey put the 2 aces next to the 3 nines, and yes it was the winning hand. Full house. Reminded him of home. And Lex and Ryder. He smiled. And then it was followed by the realization that it soon would not be his house. He already missed Lex and Ryder and Mel so much, and he hadn't even left yet. Shit.

Alright, it's go time _You can do this. Mel I've got a job in New York. I'm moving. The end. I can do this. I can do this_.

He hit the door to the backyard. Looking like she was just waiting on him, she spotted him and waved. She was leaning back against the tree at the back of the yard giving them some privacy.

Before he could speak, she started, "Your family is so wonderful. Huge, but wonderful. Families act like this on TV, but not in real life. Or so I thought," she said shaking her head. "You are really lucky to have been raised here by your Mom and your Grandmother. Everybody loves you. Aunts, Uncles, countless number of cousins, in this big Italian family. I'm _really_ jealous."

"Yeah, well. Ma is so upset Tony didn't make it. Said he was working and 'couldn't get away.' He also said that the last time he saw Grandma, he said goodbye to her all ready. What does that even mean? I mean saying goodbye is a small part of it, but the bigger part is being her for Ma, and the rest of the family. He's such a selfish idiot…you think you know someone, you know?" He glanced over at her. "I'm sorry… are you smiling?"

"What no!" She lied. And then explained, "It's just, now we have something that we can bond over."

"Oh, you mean because of your crazy ass family?"

"Well, you have your crazy ass brother! And for the record, we aren't _all_ crazy, but yes certain _members_ …"

"Oh yeah. I know exactly which _members_ you are talking about."

They laughed together.

"You know Joe, you like to pretend you know everything about me, but you don't know _everything_."

"Ohhhh…yes I do." He nearly laughed.

"No you don't. I've kept a few secrets."

"I will take that bet," and did a 'bring it on' gesture with his hand.

"Okay, how about this…" And she said quietly, "I was engaged before." She looked at his face for that moment of shock, but there was none.

And as much as he really wanted to gloat that he had won this, he said very gently, "I know".

"What?" Mel questioned. "How?"

"Burke…we live in the same house. Part of my job, in your _house_ , is to do your laundry. Do you know how many times I've hung clothes up in your closet? It's a giant white bag. Just because it was tucked back didn't mean I didn't see. You never mentioned it, so neither did I. I was just waiting for you to be ready to tell me about it." He took a step closer, "So, what happened?"

"I broke it off. Well, I was young." She started, "I shouldn't have said yes to begin with. And I really wanted to make my parents proud. I wanted to have this special thing that symbolized the special connection I'd made with another human being. I wanted the idea of the wedding, but, I just didn't love him."

"I talked to Mom and told her how I felt. And she said told me to marry him anyway." She stopped and looked at Joe. The next sentence still hurt till this day. "She _said_ that this might be my 'only chance'." Her eyes filled with unwanted tears as she remembered how lonely she felt after that conversation. "But, I just couldn't."

"Anyway. I kept the dress, at first weirdly, as a symbol of my freedom. Every time I open my closet, I was like, 'Fuck you parents! I am going to marry someone else, and he will be fabulous! ' She smiled at Joey she knew she'd find understanding in her eyes. "I was more myself after that than I had ever been. For a year or two, I was self confident. I knew what I wanted to do with my life and went after it. I had forgotten how empowering that was, and what it felt like."

She smiled sadly, and shook her head, "The last few years I open my closet, and it mocks me, like the clown heckler at the fair. It teases and torments me of the things I will never have, but want the most…just a normal family. Like yours. And there is only so much taunting a girl can take. And to counter it, I got good at telling myself what I wanted to hear. Which got me about as far away, from being honest with myself, as you can be. I guess your own thoughts can be your worst enemy, sometimes."

"Oh Mel," his hand caressing her cheek and wiping away the tears that had escaped. "I'm so sorry your mom wasn't there for you. But I'm here now. Do **not** listen to what your mother said! This will **not** be your only chance at happiness. You don't have to marry him, because you are afraid no one better is going to come along."

Mel completely broke down and he gathered her into his arms. He let her cry. This what she never got from her mother. It was the support she deserved and desperately needed. It was what she needed to hear back then and now.

And he had to ask. He pulled back enough to make her look at him. "Is it _possible_ you're making the same mistake as before?"

She cried harder. "You have no idea how afraid I am to ask that! And I'm so scared that I _have_! And I know that there is something missing! You know! It's not like it is with us…" she stopped abruptly. Shit! It all just spilled out so quickly!

"What do you mean 'not like it is with us'?" He had to bend down to find her eyes that slanted down to the ground, but he forced her to hold the eye contact. "Mel, what do you mean it's not like it is with us? What is missing?"

"You know…" she kept he eyes down; he forced her to look at him again.

"Enlighten me…"

"There's…a… chemistry… sexual tension…" They were staring and couldn't move away, just melting toward each other. Her tongue wet her lips, and blood was pounding in his ears…

"Mel…?"

She pulled his head down to meet her hungry lips. It wasn't gentle, it was an explosion of emotion too longed ignored. His hands were everywhere, on his ass pulling her tighter, body to body.

She couldn't get close enough! She pulled his shoulders closer pressing her breasts as close as she could. His taste was addictive, how had she gone so long without this?

He spun her and pressed her back against the fence. Now he could get the pressure he wanted. He could take her right here. He could be inside her in two fucking seconds…

She grabbed his ass and ground their hips together. "Jesus!" he mumbled into her neck.

He was about to lose it! He had to get some air to his brain! He had to get some perspective. With their foreheads still together, still as close as he could get…"Mel, if you weren't wearing that ring…" his breath was ragged and uneven.

"It's only an engagement ring," she had no idea why she said that.

He shook his head _don't ask her. You are not going to like her answer_ , but he had to know. "Mel, what do you think this is?" motioning between the two of them.

"…Maybe, I don't know, if we just it out our out of our system, then…"

 _Fuck me_. He couldn't look away and he couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes. "I know you are confused right now. But…I can't do that. As much as I want to, and God, _you have_ _no idea_ _how much I want to_ …I… can't be the guy you try and forget the problems you have with Austin. I care about you too much."

…***…***…

Mel was in Joey's room staring at some 80s rock group she didn't recognize. She had her cell to her ear, and was trying not to sound as broken as she felt.

"…about 10 minutes ago. No, I didn't know what to say. Yes, I know. Um, I don't know Lennox, he's my best friend. Yeah, he's great. Yeah, I think I am." Mel turned; Joe had entered the room and had overheard her entire conversation.

She panicked and turned back to the wall, "Um, I have to go…" Joe walked closer…

"I will. Bye." She turned to try to…

"Listen Joe…"

Then his lips were just on hers;and it was so _perfect_. It may be the best kiss of her life time; it was earth shattering and real. His hands started caressing her cheeks, and then in her hair, and finally settled on her hips. And she felt it in every cell of her body, to the top of her head to the tips of her toes, and her stupid heart wouldn't stop thudding loud in her ears.

She pulled back just enough that he can see the question in her eyes… _what changed his mind_? "Fuck honor and doing the right thing. We have one night? Let's make it count," He answered roughly pulling her head to his. And like two magnets that had been flipped over; the force between them was too strong to hold back anymore, and they collide. Nothing was going to rip them apart.

And then he was backing them up to the bed. Then together, down they went.

…***…***…


	5. Casino Night in Jersey Day 3

Chapter 5

Casino Night in Jersey

Day 3

The next morning he watched her sleep. He couldn't stop the memories from last night rolling through his brain. Her eyes fluttered open, and he kissed her softly. He grabbed a lock of her hair. He studied the shades. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Me too," She mumble and smiled waking up, "I think we were just drunk."

"No, I wasn't drunk. Were you drunk?"

As she became more aware of where she is and what she has done. Her first instinct was to lie _. I could. I could totally tell him I had too much tequila._ But last night was…she almost cried remembering it, and no she can't lie about it "No."

He leaned down to kiss her again, but she put her hand on his chest and stopped him.

"Joe." He can tell by her tone. "Last night was amazing, but..."

She slipped out of bed and hurriedly put on her clothes.

"Mel? What are you doing?" He asked, but already knew the answer.

"I have a meeting I forgot! Stupid me! I'm just going run to the airport. Not a big deal." She was running around like crazy throwing everything haphazardly into the brightly colored suitcase. _Lie lie lie! You have to get out and get your head clear._ She was running on instinct, and following its commands. "Sorry, I know that leaves you driving home on your own…"

"You have a _meeting_?" He could barely spit the words out. "Are you kidding _me_? You think _I_ don't know this move? You are seriously going to go get on a plane, so you don't have to talk to me?"

"No! I have a meeting! Didn't you hear me?" She was in full denial mode. _Put on your shoes, zip up the suitcase. Done_.

"Mel, don't do this." He slipped out of bed and put his own clothes on. "Please stay and talk to me about this. Look, last night meant a lot to me."

"It meant a lot to me too." It was the first time she sounded sincere. And then he could see the change in her eyes. "And we will always have it, but…"

"You are running away."

"No. No I'm not!"

He meant to say, yes you are, but what came out was…

"Mel. I'm in love with you."

She froze.

He could not take his eyes off her, and he took a step closer, "It's probably bad timing, I know. But I need you to know what's in my heart."

"Joe," she said shaking her head gently, "you have _no_ idea…"

"Don't do that…" he shook his head no.

"…what your friendship means to me."

"Don't do that. I don't want that. I want to be _more_ than that. Mel, please," desperate tears silently slipped down his face. He'd beg if he had to! But he could feel her, she was so disconnected from him. He reached out held her hands with his entwining their fingers. "Don't we owe it to ourselves to see what _this_ is?"

"Joe, I'm a disaster in relationships. You know that better than anyone. Your friendship with me has lasted longer than any other relationship in my life!"

"That is exactly why we _should_ give this a try..."

"That is EXACTLY why I CAN'T! Joe…" she pleaded through tears.

He became frozen as the realization finally set in.

"You really are going to marry him?"

Through more tears, she looked deep into his eyes. She didn't say yes but nodded ever so slightly.

So this was that God damn goodbye he was supposed to be working on. It snuck up on him so unexpectedly. He tried to swallow the thick lump in his throat. This was the last time he would lay eyes on his beautiful Melanie Alison Burke. He soaked it in for one last minute…

"Okay," he whispered.

Slowly…so slowly… she slipped through his fingers as she backed up toward the door. Then slowly and silently, she slipped out the door…and out of his life.

And he let her go.

…***…***…***…


	6. The Return

Chapter 6

The Return

She was on a flight back home, and with no one to speak to, she was finally forced to processes everything that had happened. When did she turn into such an awful person? She just ran out on her best friend after sleeping with him. And he told her he had feelings for her. And she had not handled that well either. Oh, and she'd had an affair on her fiancé, her other best friend.

Austin was really good person. They grew up together. He was gorgeous and smart. And loved her and wanted to marry her. It's not like he was just some guy she could break up with; it came with complications. Their families would still be friends; she would still see and hear about him all the time. She couldn't just drop him out of her life.

 _You never appreciate what you have when you have it. You have this guy who cares for you, and wants to spend the rest of his life with you. And you can see a future with him. Why isn't that enough? Why are you looking for something else?_

 _And Joe…he'll_ … She couldn't even finish the thought. She fought the tears. He was undeniable the most important person in her life. They had built their friendship, like a house of cards, stacked high. Any change in their dynamic would shift the balance, and it would…she couldn't let that happen.

 _The important thing is to get everything back to the way it was._ She could do that.

She just wasn't ready to lie to herself and to Joe right away. She needed more time, before she could fake her way through a conversation with him.

…***…***…***

After putting away her suitcase, Mel walked down to the kitchen wearing a small black dress, and was putting her earrings in.

"Aunt Mel? Where are you going?" Lennox asked.

"Austin is taking me to the ballet."

"What! Why are you going out with him?"

"Because he's my fiancé," like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He's also the wrong guy! Aunt Mel, what about Joey?"

"Lennox, Joey and I…it would never work. We fight all the time. I would just end up hurting him."

"And you're not now?"

"This is… Look I've given this a lot of thought. This is the best way, where everyone involved, gets hurt the least."

"Wow. That sounds super romantic! Best way, huh? Or do you mean the safest way?"

"Maybe."

Lennox jumped to Joey's defense, "Well, it sure the hell isn't balanced. Why does Joey get hurt the most?"

Mel grabbed her purse and glanced at here watch. "Look Len, I have to go. I have to get out of here before Joey gets back."

She followed her aunt around the kitchen. "What? Are you just going to run out, so you don't have to talk to him when he gets back tonight?"

Mel nodded and smiled, "That is exactly it. See ya!"

"Wait," she crossed her arms. 'What are you going to say to him?" she demanded.

Mel shrugged her shoulders. "You know, I thought I'd give him a day or two. Let him calm down. Then everything will go back to normal."

"Normal?" Len asked like it was a foreign word.

"Yeah. I just want everything to be normal again. You know? Back to the way it was, before New Jersey. He'll come down and say something stupid, and I'll have to tell how stupid he is being, we'll argue and then I'll go to bed."

"With Austin?"

"With Austin. My fiance."

Len looked at her aunt giving her a look that clearly said, 'Are you crazy?'

"Don't worry your pretty little head Len," she patted her blond head. "I've given this a lot of thought. Everything is going to work out fine. But I really do have to go."

***…***…***

She was able to avoid him that night _and_ the next morning.

All day at work she had gotten herself ready for the confrontation that night. She had thought up every scenario, and she knew just what she was going to say. She knew how she was going to defend herself and the choices that she had made. There might be some tears, but she was ready for that too.

When she got home from work she expected to see him standing at the kitchen island prepping that night's meal. But there was Joey and no food.

"Where is Joey?" she asked casually.

Len and Ryder exchanged a long look that clearly said Mel was missing something.

"He didn't call you? You guys didn't talk?" Len asked

"Nooo…" Mel shook her head slowly.

Ryder and Lennox exchange another look.

Ryder cleared his throat and scratched his head, "He uh, took both us out to breakfast this morning. He got a new job. He's going to take his lunch at 3:30, so he can Skype with us each day. Help us with homework, the normal stuff." Ryder said.

"What?" Oops! Too forceful. She had to sound like she didn't really care. She asked more calmly, "Why did he get a new job?"

"Gosh Aunt Mel, I can't _imagine,"_ Lennox said sarcastically.

"He's still pissed at me, right? He's probably just over reacting. You know how he is," she said with an eye roll.

"Well the movers packed him up. I don't think he's over reacting." Ryder said gently.

"There were movers here today? He moved out? Where did he move to?" Damn it! Now she was getting pissed.

Len took a deep breath and exhaled it, and then said gently, "He's working at a brokerage firm, in Buffalo. He moved to New York, Aunt Mel."

Her stomach turned, she took the stairs two at a time. She threw open his door...not a single thing was left. Not a picture on the wall. It was bare as if he had never existed. _I can't believe he left me!_ The sob was almost out before she remembered Lennox had followed her.

Lennox hugged her aunt. "Can you call him? Is there something you can say or do that will make this better?"

She choked out, "No."

He had his old life.

 _He is never coming back. And he would never be able to_ forgive _me if he did._

It was as if _she_ had never existed.

…***…***…***

What'd ya think?


	7. The Job

Chapter 7

The Job

Steph walked in with two tall fancy coffees and sat one in front of Mel. She took the chair directly in front of her and slowly drank her coffee. It was a while, before Mel responded without looking from her page, "What?"

"Mel, four months ago, you came to work, demanded the pile of work you kept putting off for the past 2 years and locked yourself in here. You didn't want to talk about anything that had happened. You didn't want to talk about the break up…nothing. And I have respected that, but, Mel…you have no more work to keep you busy. It's time to talk. I'm worried about you. You're depressed. You don't joke around like you used. You won't date any one new…"

"Ughhhh," she ground out, as she threw her had back against her chair. She took locks of her long curled blond hair and trapped them behind her ears. _It's awfully early to deal with this crap._ "Fine." She took a drink of the coffee. "Look Steph, there isn't much to say." She took a moment to try to figure out the quickest answer that would keep her from asking anymore questions. "I just had to get out of that relationship. I can't ( _won't_ ) explain it. It was just the right thing to do for me and for Austin. And yes I'm completely over Austin." But she'd never get over losing Joe. Her heart still ached as if only 1 day had passed instead of 120. "I'm doing great. I just don't want to date anyone right now," she forced a smile.

"So how's Joe's new job doing?" Steph, unknowingly, hit right on her target.

"Fine. Fine I hear."

"You are still not talking to him?!"

"I'm still really pissed at the way he left…the kids," _and abandoned me._

And poor naïve Steph was completely oblivious to the wrecking ball that Joe's name was, and the effect it was having on her boss. She continued, "Well, he still Skypes with them every afternoon while you are here," Steph kept babbling, "I only ask, because the last time talked to Lennox, she told me that he's dating someone from work. I was wondering, do you think I could take her in a fight?" she asked.

"Wait, what?" Mel literally lost her breath. Her heart squeezed so tight. Was this a panic attack? It took a moment before she forced air back into her uncooperative lungs. "It's not just one night stands with bimbos, but like really seeing someone? _" Cover it up don't let her see that you are breaking inside._ She moved to the window with her back to Steph, so she could hide her reaction.

"Yeah, been seeing her for about a month or so. Someone he works with. He really likes her."

 _But he said he loved me!_ Tears bursting to be released, she closed her eyes and blink blinked them away. But she could not stop the voiced screaming in her head though. _He said he loved me! He said he loved me!_ What did you really expect? Him to just wait, not moving on with his life? Like you? _Is that too must to ask?_

She glared down at the people walking below the window unaware her heart had just burst into a billion pieces. "Hey Steph, I'm going to need a few minutes, okay?" Mel locked the door behind her friend, and then sat on her chair. Joe Longo had moved on. He did not love her any more. This was all her fault. With her elbows on her knees, and her face in her hands, she cried and cried and cried.

…***…***…***…

Later when no more tears would come, and her head ached, she walked over to the window, her forehead pressed to the glass she stared without seeing.

What the hell what she going to do for the rest of her life? Knowing he was having sex? God that was bad enough, but knowing he was falling in love with someone new? This was torture. It felt like her heart was being ripped into two. _I can't live with this ache for the rest of my life,_ she rubbed her aching chest.

All she could think was, _why couldn't you be honest with him?_ If she had said I love you too, because she did. And still does. If she had just said it. _He was brave enough to say it. Why weren't you?_

And now this new realization weighed heavy on her tongue. _If I could just tell someone, get this off my chest, maybe I could move on too… like he has_.

But who could she tell? Not Ryder or Lennox. And God, not Steph. There was only one person she could tell this to, and maybe…just maybe she could have some closure, and find a way to say goodbye.

She didn't even change clothes. She didn't even tell a soul. She'd been on the plane for an hour, before she really started comprehending what she was doing. 4 hours there, 4 hours back. She'd be home right after dinner. She'd call the kids on the way home and tell them to order pizza. There. Problem solved.

Every time she tried to plan what she was going to say, she was just too bombarded with emotions and she started to cry even before words formed in her brain. She'd figure it out when she got there. She'd just be honest.

***…***…***…***

Joe's new job was in a beautiful building with sleek lines and dark windows. For half a second she pondered just driving right back to the airport, but then nearly had a panic attack. Her mind might have said one thing, but her heart and body wanted another. "Let's get this over with," she adjusted her tight purple and black dress, and then she was click clacking across the parking lot.

The damn office walls were made of glass too, and she spotted him the minute she opened the door to the building, back past the secretary, wearing a grey suit with a red tie. He was smiling and laughing at the woman in at the desk behind his. She was beautiful. Of course she was. Mel rubbed her eyes. She gave herself one last pep talk. _No more lies._

Joe didn't even have time to say her name. She was just there in front of his desk, in front of his entire office. And then she was talking.

"Hey. Hi. I've been trying to be more honest lately, and I just have a few things to say," she started in a nervous voice. She took I deep breathe settled it. She looked square in his beautiful green eyes and let him have it. "Joe, I called off my wedding because of you. And now we are not even friends, and things are just like, weird between us. And that sucks. And I miss you." She tried to blink the tears away but they fell too quickly. She sniffed but continued. "You were my best friend, before you moved here. And I really miss you." She wiped her eyes, took a second. _You need to tell him all of it_. "I shouldn't have been with Austin," she said shaking her head. "And there were a lot of reasons to call off my wedding, but the truth…the main reason is… I am in love with someone else." She stared into eyes. _It's you! You know it's you!_ "And now you're with someone else, and that is fine, it's whatever…" she was stumbled. "The thing that I'm just trying to say to you is, that I miss you. I miss having fun with you. So…okay, that's it. I'm going to go now."

And she did.

…***…***

Mel and Lennox were in the backyard with the moon and the stars bright above them. "Look, I'm not embarrassed, it needed to be said, and I said it. It was actually kind of a rush. We're friends, and I'm sure we will stay friends. We just never got the timing right. You know? But I got to say what I needed to say, and now… I'm ready to move on."

Lennox eyes her aunt suspiciously. "And why are you going to burn your old wedding dress?"

"It'll be therapeutic."

"And you don't want me here…"

"Yeah, just me and the dress. You and Ryder go out and have some fun. Thanks Len."

"Don't burn down the house," she waved goodbye. She glanced over her shoulder once last time at her aunt. She was looking more like her herself already.

"I won't," Mel promised.

***…***…***…***

Mel made sure the fire was good and hot, before unzipping the big fluffy white bag. Inside laid the beautiful dress she remembered picking out so carefully. Memories of turning in front of the mirror knowing and saying, _this is the one!_ She ran her hand down the silky white material one last time.

It was time to say goodbye.

"You've weighed me down too long. Goodbye to the expectations of a mother I don't have. Goodbye to this stupid white dress party. I'm not less of a woman, if I don't have a wedding," she yelled at it, bunched it up and threw it in. She watched mesmerized as the flames consumed it inch by inch. She threw the veil in. "Goodbye to being blind and lying to myself. I don't need a man to be a happy woman. I will make my own happiness." The veil was gone. Lastly she threw in the plastic bag. Then with a glass of red wine in hand, and a smile on her face, she watched it all slowly blacken to a crisp.

What a relief. It was if a cement block had been lifted off her shoulders. And as she watched the fire burn down to the last ember she felt lighter, truer. 'This' Mel could do anything; she knew she _would_ move on, and she _would_ be alright.

WHACK! The back gate sprang open.

It had to be a dream…

Joey was already half way to her, "You didn't let me speak. You are always interrupt..." Mel was instantly in his arms, dragging his head down to hers, cutting off what he was saying. Was this a wicked wicked dream? She was too scared to open her eyes.

"like that." He managed to get out quickly before his lips were on hers again. Fast hard deep kisses. He had four months to make up for. Four months plus the 9 hours since she left his office. Like a tornado that had torn through his new life, she had stormed in and stormed out. Stunned. He was silently stunned afterwards. But as he watched the car leave, there was only one place in this world he wanted to be. And it wasn't New York. It was right here, his body holding her as tight as he possibly could. She was everything.

Tears ran down her cheeks, she said quickly, "I didn't think you'd ever be able to forgive me," before kissing him again. She had to hold on tighter in case this was a dream.

He lift his lips just a centimeter just long enough to whisper, "You're forgiven."

She took just a second to look in to those gorgeous green eyes, and said what she should have said I long time ago, "I love you so much."

He held her head in his hands. He really thought he'd never get to do this. "I love you too. I missed you. I had a speech I practiced…"

Mel interrupted again, "God Longo, are you going to talk all day?"

He gave her a 'What?' look…

"Later. We can talk later," she pressed all of her soft womanly parts against his hard manly parts.

They both smiled. "I love the way you think, Burke."

He couldn't stop kissing her, not for a second. He lifted her up, and her legs wrapped around his waist, and he carried her inside.

…***…***…***

A lot later that night…

Mel and Joe shared a sheet and a pillow. He was kissing each her fingers.

"Joe, I'm so sorry. I should have…"

"Mel I'm so sorry too. We both made mistakes. We both hurt each other. How about if we just forgive and forget the past?"

"Start fresh? I like it."

"So are we really going to give this thing a shot?" He asked kissing the back of her hand.

She nodded. "You know we will still argue."

"Well, you have to stop interrupting me…"

"Correcting you Longo," she interrupted. "Look you have a monster ego; I'm not going to stop calling you on it."

"But how often am I wrong…never!"

"Um…let me count the times…" she started.

"Okay," he held up his hand in mock surrender. "We obviously already know what we argue about. Let's tell each other the things we don't know. The things we've been holding back." His eye brows rose as he challenged her.

"Okay," she accepted. "You start."

Joe smiled. Here's one he'd been dying to tell her, "I love you in red. It makes your eyes stand out. They are just stunning."

Mel smiled from ear to ear. Oh she liked this game. "I love when you laugh. Your eyes crinkly right here," she touched the corner of his eyes.

"I love watching you work. It's a job that I could not do. I love that where I have a weakness in my personality; it's where you have strength."

Her heart pitter pattered. "Really?" He nodded. "Did you really admit you have a weakness in your personality?"

Not taking the bait, he laughed and continued, "Your turn."

"l love it when you are in your suit and tie, and your scruffy beard…" she closed her eyes and shook her head, "Oh my God." She said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Oh. My. God. It's.. something about that texture. I just want to grab your scratchy face and run it all over my body."

His eye brows shot up. "Well of course you do. Who wouldn't?"

The both laughed. "I love the sound of your laughter. I have missed it these past 4 months."

"I've missed our evenings," she said. "I loved it at the end of the night, when it's just the two of us. I loved talking to you about my day. It's like spending the best part of my day with my best friend, and parenting partner, and now…the person I love more than anything."

He kissed her lips softly. "Evenings with you are my favorite too. I love it when you fall asleep on my shoulder."

"What? I do not fall asleep on you. I have never fallen asleep on you. Stop saying that!"

"Uh, what happened to that 'let's be honest thing?'" he joked.

"Okay fine." She rolled her eyes, "I love it when I fall asleep on your shoulder too."

The End

***…***…****…

Author's Notes: Well I hope you liked it! It was so much longer than I thought it would be, but it was a lot of fun to write. Thank you guys for taking the time to read and to review! It feels good to be writing again! I'm working on 2 other stories writing now: I'm working on a Once Upon a Time one shot. It'll be up in a week or so. And also a Harry Potter- and a first for me a dramione. It will be a long multi-chapter. So I hope you'll look me up!


End file.
